wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Five Nights at Freddy's (tv series)
Five Nights at Freddy's ''is a 2019 upcoming American comedy horror adventure slasher thriller musical drama fantasy family action traditional cartoon animated animation television media franchise series created by Scott Cawthon, Based on the first 2014 3-D 3D three-dimensional indie point-and-click survival independent dedicated role-playing horror video game media franchise series, ''Five Nights at Freddy's ''created by Scott Cawthon. List of Characters * Freddy Fazbear - the titular protagonist main character of the series and a little brown animatronic bear with a two light blue eyes. * Bonnie - TBA. * Chica - TBA. * Foxy - TBA. * The Fly Freddy Fazbear - TBA. * The Ring Freddy Fazbear - TBA. * The Baby - TBA. * Soos - TBA. * Roxy the Horse - TBA. * A ghost version of Homer Simpson - TBA. * A ghost version of Marge Simpson - TBA. * A ghost version of Bart Simpson - TBA. * A ghost version of Lisa Simpson - TBA. * A ghost version of Maggie Simpson - TBA. * Zombies - TBA. * The Other Freddy Fazbear - TBA. * The Other Bonnie - TBA. * The Other Chica - TBA. * The Other Foxy - TBA. * The Director - TBA. * A rotoscope version of Freddy Fazbear - TBA. * New Little Toy Fat Blue Alien - TBA. * Glinda - TBA. * The Wizard - TBA. * The Wicked Witch of The West - TBA. * The Wicked Witch of The East - TBA. * The Scarecrow - he lives in Ozzes to follow the yellow brick road to the Emerald City. * The Tin Man - he lives in Ozzes to follow the yellow brick road to the Emerald City. * The Cowardly Lion - he lives in Ozzes to follow the yellow brick road to the Emerald City. * The Flying Winged Monkeys - TBA. * The Munchkins - TBA. * The Flashblack Woman - TBA. List of Episodes # Pilot - a little brown animatronic bear with a two light blue eyes named Freddy Fazbear and her new little three best animatronics animals friends named Bonnie, Chica and Foxy are entering into a office police security guard room, but Freddy are wake up. # No Allowed - Freddy and Bonnie are entering into a empty building. # The Ring Freddy - Bonnie throwing Freddy falling into a storm cellar, Chica finding a cursed videotape, Chica looking at a TV set with a picture of a white moon, The Ring Freddy climbs her storm cellar and The Ring Freddy crawling out to a television screen, Foxy is killed by The Ring Freddy, It's a reference of the 2002 Dreamworks American live-action comedy horror adventure thriller musical drama fantasy slasher family action movie film, ''The Ring. # Freddy's hair is pretty - a evil angry male villain named Soos creating Freddy with long straight thick waist-length magical orange hair is trapped, locked, closed and hiding into a tall locked tower, Bonnie climbing Freddy's tall locked tower, Soos stabbing Bonnie with a knife on a stomach, But Bonnie cutting Freddy's hair off with a knife, Freddy's hair has turned into black, Soos falling to the death and Bonnie and Freddy with short straight thick chin-length dark black hair entering Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is reference to the Disney 2010 comedy adventure thriller musical drama fantasy family action American CGI cartoon 3-D 3D three-dimensional computer-animated computer-animation movie film, Tangled. # Freddy and the Baby - Freddy finding a crying human baby in a dark brown box, Freddy and the Baby hugging each other and Bonnie, Chica and Foxy are gasp and shocked. # Bonnie Fazbear - Bonnie's last two second middle name is Fazbear. # The Fly Freddy - Freddy and a housefly are head swapping changed is reference to the 1958 and 1986 American live-action comedy horror adventure thriller musical slasher drama fantasy family action movie film, The Fly. # The Ghost Simpsons Family - Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy are haunted by a ghost version of the Simpsons family from the FOX 1989 sitcom American comedy adventure thriller musical drama fantasy family action traditional cartoon animated animation television media franchise series, The Simpsons. # Chicoraline - Chica finding a little secret small dark brown door with a dark purple tunnel is reference to the 2009 Laika American stop-motion 3-D 3D three-dimensional comedy horror adventure thriller slasher musical drama fantasy family action cartoon animated animation movie film, Coraline. # Bonnie and Foxy Save the Summer - Freddy is afraid of a housefly, Chica finding a box, Bonnie and Foxy all summer is not and Bonnie and Foxy save the summer is shown. 'NOTE: '''a long hour-special episode, in the first two acts, the Earth is seen in a traditional cartoon photo form and zoomed in, the Earth is seen as a CGI cartoon photo form instead of traditional cartoon photo form. # Lights, Camera, Freddy! - Freddy entering a movie film. '''NOTE: '''Freddy and the Director looking at a computer with a picture of a rotoscope version of a castle with a rotoscope version of Freddy in a bed on screen, a rotoscope version of a castle has a striking resemblance to the Alcázar of Segovia from Spain and Freddy is seen in a rotoscope form in a bed, Freddy has no cartoon form and but Freddy has turned into a rotoscope form. # Zombies - Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy return to a zombies, Chica watching a television set. # Roxy the Horse - Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy finding a female dark brown horse named Roxy. # New Little Toy Fat Blue Alien - Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy buying a new little toy fat blue alien and a dollhouse. '''NOTE: '''A new little toy fat blue alien's dollhouse has a striking resemblance to Oggy's house from the Xilam American comedy adventure thriller musical drama fantasy family action 1998 traditional animated television media franchise series, ''Oggy and the Cockroaches and a new little toy fat blue alien has a striking resemblance to Gorgious Klatoo from the Xilam American comedy adventure thriller musical drama fantasy family action 1997 traditional animated television media franchise series, Space Goofs. # The Wizard of Ozzes - Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy are blown away to the magical world of Ozzes in a tornado and must find the Wizard at the Emerald City in order to get back home to their Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is reference to the 1939 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer live-action comedy adventure thriller musical drama fantasy family action movie film, The Wizard of Oz. 'NOTE: '''Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy's house has a striking resemblance to Dorothy's house from the 1939 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer live-action comedy adventure thriller musical drama fantasy family action movie film, ''The Wizard of Oz ''and It's reference to the 1939 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer live-action comedy adventure thriller musical drama fantasy family action movie film, ''The Wizard of Oz. # Bonnie wants to a bathtub - Freddy takes Bonnie to a bathtub. '''NOTE: '''in the flashblack, a picture of The Flashblack Woman has a striking resemblance to Betty Boop. Category:Warner Bros Animation Category:Television shows Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Classic Animation Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's episodes